Baby Sehunnie
by sparkywow
Summary: "Aaa..ahh..aa..pa yanghh ahh..kalianh lakuka..ahhhh " "Maafkan kami, Sehunnie..tapi kami benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak me-rape kamu" "Ahh..ohhh mgghhh..." Oh Sehun sangat tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Kaihun, Krishun, Taohun, Chanhun, Kristao


"Ahh..shhh...oooohhh~"

"Hmmm..nghhh.."

Terdengar desahan-desahan dari sebuah kamar asrama di sebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul, Seoul High School. Disana, sedang berkumpul 5 namja paling popular yang terkenal dengan sebutan EXO. "Ahhhhh..hyungh~, milikku tidak bisa menegangh~ahhh~ bagaimana inihh?" Sang maknae, Oh Sehun, berkata sambil mendesah.

Tunggu.. Apakah yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan?

Ternyata, 5 orang ini sedang berkompetisi untuk menjadi pemilik penis terbesar!

Dan sekarang giliran Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang sedang face-off dan ketiga hyung mereka yang menonton.

"Kemarilah Sehunnie, hyung akan membantumu" kata sang duizhang, Kris.

"Kris hyunghh~ ahh.."

Kris mendekati Sehun dan mulai membelai paha dalamnya, kemudian, tangannya mulai merambat naik dan akhirnya ia dapat memegang penis yang belum terlalu tegang itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dari tempo yang lambat.

"Haahh..cepatlah sehunnie, aku sudah tidak kuatt~ oh~" kata seorang namja dengan kulit kecoklatan, Kim Jongin, yang sedang menahan hasratnya untuk mengeluarkan cairannya sekarang juga. Ia sudah sangat tegang dan ia harus menunggu sehun selesai.

"Mmh, hyungiehh~ lebih cepaa.. AHHH! Nghhhh~"

Secara tiba-tiba, Kris memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya.

Ia mengulum dan menyedot-nyedot penis itu dengan sangat keras.

Sehun meraung dan memindahkan tangannya ke kepala Kris dan mulai menjambaki rambutnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati blowjob dari Kris.

"Ahhh..hyunghh~ faster pleasee~ ohhhh..."

Sekarang, Kris mulai menusuk-nusuk kepala penisnya dengan lidah terlatihnya dan hal tersebut menyebabkan precum sang maknae mengalir.

Kim Jongin yang melihatnya malah bertambah horny.

Kedua orang lainnya, Tao dan Chanyeol juga sudah tegang sekarang dan mereka butuh pelampiasan!

Dan hell! Mereka sekarang merasa bahwa baby maknae mereka sangatlah seksi..

Dengan muka memerah menahan nikmat, peluh dimana-mana, sleeveless putih yang agak basah dan hal tersebut memperlihatkan kedua nipple mungilnya yang sangat menggiurkan, dan penisnya yang sedang dikulum oleh sang leader.

Kemudian, karena sudah tak tahan, Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan mulai menciumi mukanya, mulai dari pelipis, pipi, lalu bibirnya.

"Mmhh~ Jongh~ apa mhhh yang kamu lakukaaanhh?" Sehun mulai merasa aneh. Secara tiba-tiba, ketiga hyungnya yang lain mulai mendekatinya dan meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya.

Chanyeol dan Tao memasukkan tangan nakal mereka ke dalam kaos sleeveless press body yang Sehun kenakan dan mulai meraba-raba serta berinvasi mencari dua tonjolan yang akan mengantar Sehun merasakan nikmat.

"Aaa..ahh..aa..pa yanghh ahh..kalianh lakuka..ahhhh~" tanya Sehun dengan mendesah.

Lalu, Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar membuka kaos Sehun dan ia memberi tanda kepada Tao untuk memindahkan Sehun ke ranjang.

"Maafkan kami, Sehunnie..tapi kami benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak me-rape kamu"

Kata seorang hyung yang bermata panda, Tao.

Lalu, ia mengelus rambut Kris sebentar.

Kris yang mengerti melepas kulumannya dari penis Sehun dan Tao menggendong Sehun menuju kasur yang tidak terlalu besar itu dan membaringkannya.

Sehun sudah memperlihatkan wajah horror karena ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi.

Padahal mereka sudah berteman dari kecil dan hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan setahunya, semua hyung-hyungnya straight dan masih menyukai wanita berdada besar.

Akan tetapi, di masa kagetnya itu, Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menarik kedua tangannya ke atas dan menguncinya dengan tangannya. Kemudian, mereka bekerja seperti yang tadi mereka lakukan kembali.

Kris yang mengulum penisnya,

Jongin yang menciumi mukanya,

Chanyeol meraba-raba dan akhirnya mengecupi nipplenya, dan

Tao melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol tetapi di nipple satunya.

Dan lengkaplah kenikmatan yang Oh Sehun dapatkan.

"Ahh..ohhh~ mgghhh..."

Oh Sehun sangat tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Lalu Jongin melumat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangatnya, dan menyedot-nyedot lidah Sehun.

Sehun merasa sangat melayang.

Chanyeol dan Tao juga sudah mulai mengulum, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil kedua nipplenya, dan tangan mereka yang menganggur meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Kris yang dari tadi masih setia menyedot penis Sehun, kemudian mulai menciumi kedua bola kembar milik Sehun dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan menyedot-nyedot kecil keduanya.

"Ahhh.. Hyungiehhh~ mhhh~ cpppkk~ khhh~" desah Sehun namun tertahan oleh lidah Kai.

Ia sudah sangat tegang sekarang dengan precum mengucur deras.

Memang ia sudah pernah melakukan masturbasi karena ia diajarkan oleh keempat hyungnya ini waktu mereka kelas 10 kemarin, namun, baru hari ini ia merasakan hal yang sangat nikmat sedang dilakukan oleh keempat hyungnya ke tubuhnya.

Ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah dan menendang-nendang kasur, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Aaaa! Apaaa yang kamu lakukanhhh ahhh, Kris-hyunghh? Ahhhh~"

Kris menurunkan kepalanya dan ia membuka kedua kaki Sehun sangat lebar dan mulai mengendusi hole merah milik Sehun yang belum pernah terjamah, baik oleh Sehun sendiri maupun orang lain.

Kris mulai menjilati permukaan hole tersebut dan mulai menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya kedalam sana. Ia merasakan kehangatan dari hole Sehun.

"Aaaahhh~ Kris-hyunghh, gelihhh.. Ahhhh! Chanyeol-hyung, Tao-hyunggg~ Jonginniehhh" mereka mulai berotasi dan berganti posisi,

Sekarang, Jongin mulai mengecupi lehernya dan Chanyeol turun menuju penis Sehun yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Tao masih tetap memberikan service terbaiknya di salah satu nipple imut berwarna merah yang sudah sangat keras.

Sehun memindahkan tangannya yang semula meremas-remas sprei kasur, sekarang menuju kepala Tao yang mengulum nipplenya rakus.

"Nyahh.. Hyungiehhh~ inihh nikmathhhh~ ahhhhhh" Sehun meracau dan ia merasa bahwa miliknya berkedut-kedut dan sudah ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Mhhh..plop.. Tunggu Sehunnie, tahan dulu sayang~" kata Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya dari penis Sehun dan beranjak mengambil sebuah pita dan sebuah botol lube beraroma mint. Jongin melumat bibir Sehun kembali dan memanjakan nipplenya dengan tangan hangatnya. Ia meremas, mencubit dan memilin-milin nipplenya gemas.

Chanyeol yang sudah kembali mulai mengulum penis Sehun lagi dan memberikan lubenya kepada Kris.

"Nghhh.. Oh Goddd..ghh~ ini sangathhh enakhh.."

"Mhhh..te..rushhh..khhh.."

"Haaa..ahh..mhhhh"

Ia mendesah tidak karu-karuan karena 4 titik tersensitifnya sedang dimanjakan oleh keempat hyungnya itu.

Kris membuka lube tersebut dan melumurkan isinya sedikit ke jari-jarinya.

Lalu ia mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknnya ke hole hangat milik Sehun.

"Ahh.."

Sehun memekik kecil karena kaget dan otot-otot holenya menegang, sehingga jari Kris di dalam sana terasa dihisap dan di manjakan.

"Lubangmu sempit, Sehunnie.. Hyung harus melebarkannya dulu. Rileks, ne.." Kata Kris berusaha sabar, padahal ia sudah sangat tidak tahan. Jongin dan Tao sudah mulai melucuti baju mereka sendiri sehingga mereka juga sudah naked sekarang. Lalu Tao melumat bibir Sehun dan Jongin tetap memanjakan nipplenya. Yang satu dilumatnya, yang satunya lagi dipilin dengan tangannya.

"Ohh..ja..jarimu hyunghhh~ ahhh..sss..sa..kithhh~ mhhh...hyungghhhh..ma..u..keluarhhh..ahhhh"

Sehun berkata dengan susah payah. Chanyeol yang merasakan bahwa penis Sehun berkedut-kedut, mengambil pita yang tadi ia ambil dan mengikatnya ke pangkal penis Sehun supaya ia tidak keluar duluan sebelum mereka memasukinya.

"Ahh..hyunggg~ lepashhh"

"Sabar, Sehunnie, sebentar lagi kamu akan merasakan hal yang lebih nikmat dari yang tadi" kata Tao yang sekarang mengecupi seluruh muka nya.

Kris sudah mulai memasukkan jarinya yang kedua diiringi pekikan pelan dari Sehun dan hole yang mengetat lagi.

"Rileks Sehunnie, kalau kamu tidak rileks, ini akan terasa sakit.." Ujar Kris sambil mengelus-elus paha dalam Sehun. Tao mulai mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Ia sangat kasihan dengan baby mereka ini. Ia tahu rasanya dimasuki dan itu sangat sakit.

Well, ternyata keempat hyungnya itu tidak sepenuhnya straight. Tao sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kris 3 bulan yang lalu dan ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan seks dengan Kris. Chanyeol menyukai seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah lama naksir Sehun, namun ia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya.

Karena Kris merasa bahwa Sehun sudah agak rileks, ia menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dan melebarkannya dengan gerakan menggunting dan memutar-mutar. Ia juga menusuk-nusuk hole tersebut, dari lambat menjadi cepat.

"AAAHHH.. Dii..disituuu..aaaaahhhhhh...ohhhh~ghhh nggggg~mhhhhh"

Sehun mendesah panjang ketika dirasakannya jari Kris menekan sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang.

Kris menyeringai dan berusaha menekan titik tersebut lagi, dan ia berhasil menemukannya dan menusuk-nusuk titik tersebut berkali-kali, secara cepat dan kuat.

Sehun merasa bahwa kakinya sudah seperti jelly sekarang. Ia sangat lemas, namun hasratnya belum tersampaikan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah, karena ini semua terasa sangat nikmat!

Kris yang sudah merasa cukup, mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Sehun dan hal tersebut membuahkan erangan kecewa dan tatapan memohon dari Sehun.

Kai yang menyadari itu menyudahi pekerjaannya di nipple Sehun dan berjalan ke arah Kris, lalu mengambil lube dan melumurkannya di penisnya yang panjang tersebut.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu merasa bingung, dan Kris terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kai dan Kai melakukan nod yang sangat ekstrim.

Kai mulai berjalan ke arah Sehun, tapi sekarang ia memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Sehun yang sedang mengankang dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas bahu Kai. Lalu Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah bantal di bawah butt Sehun dan ia masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya menghisap-hisap penis Sehun.

"Jongieehh.. Aaa..pahh yang akan kamu lakukannhh? Mhh.."

"Rileks Sehunnie, aku akan membawamu ke surga.."

Dan Jongin mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya ke hole berkedut milik Sehun

"Ahhh..shhhh..pe...pelan Jongiehh, ini sa...kithhh~ nggg.."

"Ohh, Sehunniehh..lubangmu sempithhh shhhh.."

"Haahh..ahhh~ ohhhh~"

Jongin mulai mendorong penisnya secara perlahan-lahan, dan setelah separuh penisnya sudah masuk, ia mengeluarkannya lagi hingga kepala penisnya saja yang berada di hole Sehun dan kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, mendorong kuat penisnya hingga tertancap sempurna di hole Sehun.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Shhhhhh~ ghhh~ Jongggg~ iehhhh...ohhhhh..."

Sehun mendesah keras karena Jongin menekan prostatnya. Ketiga hyungnya yang lain yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Kenapa anak ini begitu seksi, pikir mereka.

Jongin terus menusuk-nusuk hole Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga..

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin keluar di dalam lubang hangat Sehun, dan Sehun terisak kecil karena ia masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya, karena penisnya di ikat oleh pita.

Lalu, Kris berpindah ke belakang Sehun dan memangkunya. Jongin masih berada di dalam Sehun dan Tao beranjak ke samping Sehun. Chanyeol masih setia menyedot-nyedot penis Sehun yang sudah sangat memerah itu.

Lalu, Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja dan Kris dan Tao memposisikan penis mereka di depan lubang Sehun, dan memasukkan penis mereka satu-satu.

Kris masuk dahulu diiringi pekikan keras dari Sehun

"Aaaakhhhhh! Sakithhhhhh!"

Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa air mata Sehun mengalir, beralih ke kepala sang baby dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang dan dengan tangannya, ia mengusap-usap rambut serta wajah Sehun.

Kris menggeramkan kata-kata kotor ke telinga Sehun dan menjilatinya.

"Ghh..fuck~ lubangmu sungguh ketathh..ohh~"

Lalu Tao juga membantu untuk membuka hole Sehun, lalu, ia juga menusukkan penisnya cepat ke dalam hole Sehun tersebut dan tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"AAAAAKKKHHHHHHH...ahhhhhh ohhhhhh...eee..nakhhh~ mhhh~" Sehun mendesah-desah keenakan karena sekarang holenya terasa sangat penuh oleh 3 penis milik hyungnya dan mereka bergerak tepat mengenai prostatnya terus. Ia memberikan puppy eyes terbaiknya kepada Chanyeol yang sedang mengecupi wajahnya dan Chanyeol yang mengerti, membuka ikatan pita di penis Sehun.

Lalu, Sehun mulai mendesah-desah lagi karena ketiga penis tersebut bekerja lebih cepat lagi dan Chanyeol yang mulai mengulumi penisnya lagi.

"Ahhh..haaaa..ahnn~"

"Nyahhh..ghhh~ aghhhhhh.."

"Hmmm..."

Dan ketiga hyungnya yang sedang memasukinya berlomba-lomba mengumpat karena mereka merasa sangat nikmat karena lubang Sehun yang sempit dan penis mereka yang bergesekkan.

"Ohhhh..fuck~ this is so goodddd..."

"Sehunnieeee..ahhhh~ mhhh.. Shit! Oh Goddd..."

"Haaa...haaaaa"

Desahan-desahan terdengar keras sekali di ruangan itu hingga mereka bersama-sama mencapai klimaksnya.

"AAAHHH hyunggghhhh~nggggggghhhhh~" teriak Sehun

Sehun yang klimaks di mulut Chanyeol dan ketiga hyungnya yang memasukinya masih bergerak-gerak liar dan menyemburkan sperma mereka ke dalam hole Sehun dan beberapa sampai tercecer keluar.

"OHHH..Sehunniehhhh"

"Sehunnaaaaa...saaaa..ranghaehhh...ohhhh"

Dan yang terakhir ini diteriakkan oleh Jongin.

Sehun yang mendengar ini semakin memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia menarik kepala Jongin ke hadapannya dan mencium bibirnya kecil, yang terasa sangat manis oleh Jongin.

Ia benar-benar mencintai baby mereka ini..

"Saranghae, Jonginniee.."

Dan uh-oh.. Penis Jongin bangun lagi dan Sehun memelototinya dengan horror dan Kris menyeringai.

"Ronde ke dua, baby?"

THE END.


End file.
